Bright Horizon
by the legacy4
Summary: Kira strides onward in a quest to end the war but wuts this? A new rival?
1. Prolouge

Mobile Suit 150%

"Kira get ready for launch"

"Kira Yamato and Strike Ready when you are" The young boys voice echoed through the communicator

"It appears to be a bunch of Ginns (A/N: if u see an astrict look at bottom of page itll tell you wut it emans if your new to gundam) and-chhhhhhhhssssshhh" Static ran through Kiras cock pit.

"What!? Alright lets go STRIKE LAUNCHING!" Kira launched out from the docking bay what he saw shocked him 4 lesseps where launching more gins.

"lets get this party started!" Kira said with unusual enthusiasm. He strafed to his lower left hitting the pedal to turn right making him do a barrel roll. This allowed him to dodge two bursts of machinegun fire.

"Alright Hungry grab a snickers!" Kira fired two shots with the beam rifle followed by two explosions.

"This is Mu La Flaga Im launching" The blonde said as he launched from the archangel.

His old reliable the Mobeius Zero had guided him through many battles. And today he hoped to make it another.

George Glenn- known as first cooridinator

Ginn- mass produced all uses mobie suit

Red frame-Gundam form Gundam seed Astray

Defender Gundam- Kiras new rival?

lesseps- cruiser class for 


	2. IM GONNA KILL YOU

I do not own anything not even my house

CHAPPIE 2

"Mu la Flaga protect the archangel we going to have to retreat. Strike Gundam Im launching you the Sword Striker pack your powers getting too low!!" Nartarle said over a communicator.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Mu La Flaga said

"Because I said so Mu!!!!" Lt. Ramius cut in sharply

"Geez you don't have to bite my head off, If you were so scared about my safety ill make adjustments just for you." Mu La Flaga said in a teasing tone.

Tolle and Mirrilia we're having to hold Lt. Ramius from attacking Mu la Flaga with the archangel.

"IM GONNA KILLLL YOU IM GONNA KILL YOU DEAD MU LA FLAGA!!!!" Lt. Ramius screamed so loud it echoed around the control room in the archangel.

"Uh oh!" Mu La Flaga returned shortly after to the archangel. He decied he should sneak into his room and wait until things had calmed down.

Kira positioned Strike to intercept the sword striker set and equppied it as soon as possible.

"BINGO!!" Kira slashed his way through two more Ginns and headed straight for the lesseps. Kira decided it was best if he came up form the bottom where there were slighter turrets. As he maneuvered under the ship, He saw a freak case of friendly fire, a Ginn had its head shot clean off its shoulders by a turret on a lesseps.

"Ok that was kinda freaky" Kira said dodging incoming beam cannon. He thrusted his sword threw the lesseps hull and flew away as the lesseps made a huge xplosion ripping up space and the lesseps beside it.

"Kira get back here!" Mirrillia sai

"On my way archangel"

2 hours later

"Where is he!!!! Ill kill him!!!!" Lt. Ramius stormed around her room throwin her bed sheets all over the floor. She fell back on to her bed and bgan to change to her more casual uniform. As if luck may have it Mu La Flaga had decided to visit Murrue. He hummed a song to himself as he pressed the button to open the ladies door. Mu La Flaga stared at what he saw. All he could say was

"Nice!"

Which in return was followed by a slap and kick in the nuts.

"Ow" He walked crossed legged away from possibly a historic site


	3. Old game New rival

Thelegacy4: I OWN GUNDAM SEED!!!

Hellscythe comes up and chops off his head

Thelegacy4: never mind I don't own anything not even my own computer (jk..... we hope)

"Kira...........Kira wake uuuuuuuuppppppppp!!!" A musical voice said.

"Unnh five more minutes!" Kira rolled over in his sleep. While he rolled over he thought _who's voice is that, why is it so beautiful unless!!_

"Lacus what the f-"Kira was cut off mid sentence thankfully.

"You don't remember?" Lacus asked petting his head as if he were a small animal.

"Uhh no not really" Kira frowned

"Well let me tell you I've never been more insulted in my life from what you did to me last night!!!" Lacus said seeming to get angry almost which was nearly impossible for the pink haired mistress of happiness.

"Oh crap" Kira thought.

"You see the archangel arrived back on earth and you guys decided to celebrate your mission's success and you got a little bit too much to drink....."

"Hey wait a minute I'm too young to drink!"

"That's the thing Mu La Flaga persuaded you to have just a little...............and from there you started acting crazy and grabbed one of my bre-" Thank god another interruption as Mu La Flaga walked in. He still hadn't quite recovered from the sake so he also acted like a moron.

"Hey kiddies hows bouts we go down to the control room and see what's cooking for supper?!" Mu La Flaga staggered around helplessly and then stumbled out of the room.

"Supper?" Kira asked.

"Yes you've been a sleep for 17 hours..."

"Woah that's some powerful stuff right there" Kira said referring to the sake.

"Yes Mu La Flaga gave you the best type he said." Lacus stopped petting him and laid down next to him and snuggled up.

"Uhhhhhhh" Kira couldn't say anything, he blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

"ATTENTION LEVEL 2 BATTLE STATIONS REPEAT ALL AHNDS TO LEVEL 2 BATTLE STATIONS!" The intercom said.

"That's me" Kira leaped up threw on his uniform and ran out leaving a singer behind. Lacus smiled he's either a war addict or he ahs the biggest sense of responsibility ever she thought.

"Wheres the enemy" Kira said as he looked around. He had equipped aile striker pack for unknown reasons. Suddenly he flew forward as a beam hit him from behind.

"Ackkkkk" Kira Spun around to find a mysterious multi colored gundam with a beamrifle pointed to Strikes cockpit!!!!

To be continued

Kira: Awsum I hope a beat the crap outta that new guy!

Lowe: WTF it's that kid I carried on my back for miles!!!

Kisato: lets jump him!

Lowe: OK

BUNCH OF STRANGE NOISES

A/N sorry my spelling sucks im lazy lol.


	4. Defender Gundam rises

Thelegacy4: I Own Microsoft woot!!

Bill gates give's me a computer virus.

Thelegacy:4 okay okay I don't own gundam seed but, I can dream cant I?

"If you value your life get out of the gundam!" The multi colored Gundam said.

"And what if I don't?" Kira asked possibly challenging the new gundam.

"One I'll blow the shit outta you two then ill do the same to the archangel.

"Umm okay lets o with option number two I kick your ass!!" Kira rolled left and took out his beam saber. The multi colored gundam stretched Is arms and yawned.

"Kira we've got the name on that new gundam, It's called Defender gundam." Murrue Ramius said over the connection.

"Defender?" Kira whispered. He was brought back to reality by stwin shots at his head from Defender. He flew in closer and took Defender by surprise by instead of slicing down he sliced from his bottom left to his upper right. With this motion Kira took the right shoulder off of Defender gundam.

"Dang Im not gonna forget this Kira Yamato!" The gundam flew off into ZAFT territory.

&&

"The kid did some decent work out there" Mu La Flaga said as he put down a tooth pick.

"I'll give him that but he was late on launching!!!" Nartle said frustrated sipping on her water. (A/N: I always liked those water bottles )

"So you're saying he should be punished??" Mu la Flaga said.

"Yes hard punishment, what if he gets there latte next time he might not make it in time!!"

"Well maybe there won't be a next time?"

"Fine alright........." Nartle sighed

"Ill be on my way now" Mu La Flaga walked towards the door.

"Wait, Lt. Ramius told me about what happened yesterday." Nartle smirked

"Uhh she did, did she?" Mu La Flaga blushed a little bit.

"And unless you want everyone to know about this you are gonna have to do whatever I say" Nartle smirked again.

"Oh boy what is it...." Mu La Flaga asked with irriatnce in his voice.

"Ok ready........"

"Gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry!!!" Kira thought running down the hallway back to his room. He flung open the dor and to his disappointment Lacus had gone.

"Dangit I missed her!!" Kira said to himself.

"No you didn't!" Lacus said as she popped up from behind Kira's bed.

"You...you...are...naked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira said as his nose started to bleed.

"O would you look at that?" Lacus said

Lowe:TAKE THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THAT

Kisato: yea lowe beat that kira guy to a pulp.

Kira:HELP Me!


	5. MrCuddly

Thelegacy4:awright I just bought Gundam seed and this Awesome level 3 wing gundam!

Wing gundam twinbuster cannons my head off. Talgeese II chops head off with whip.

Thelegacy4: here take the rights to gundam seed I don't own it

Mu La Flaga pressed his ear against Kira's door. What he heard startled him. There were noises like un huh and faster. So Mu La Flaga walked away with a twitch in his already twisted mind.

"Mu La Flaga report to the Control room!" A stern voice over the intercom said.

"Oh dear why is it always me!" Mu walked off hoping that Murrue hadn't found the animals he was keeping onboard. As Mu opened he door his mouth dropped open.

"Hey stop playing with MR.Cuddly like that!!!!" He screamed. He snatched his teddy bear from Murrue hands.

"Are you okay Mr. Cuddly??" He asked the teddy bear. (Everyone sweatdrops.)

"Is that yours?" Murrue Ramius asks.

"Yes he's mine!" Mu La Flaga said hugging him.

"That's depressing." Lt Ramius sat down in her sweet ass chair. No really that chair is so freakin cool.

"Ill get you for this Ramius. O I'll get you!" Mu La Flaga said shaking his fist as he exited the room.

"Lets go Mr. Cuddly we don't have to take this!"

Mu's door opened with Nartle standing there leaning against the side of the door.

"When are you gonna do it?" she asks

"Ill do it soon enough" Mu La Flaga said as he put Mr. Cuddly on his bunk

"That's not good enough if you don't do it by tomorrow night I'll tell them how you walked in on Ramius and believe me she'll kill you." Nartle walked out of the room.

It just so happened Lt. Ramius herself was walking by.

"C'mon Murrue old girl you can do this you can do this you can do this" She thought to herself "It's just a meeting between friends no it's less, it's a meeting between two officers." She continued to think. As she saw Nartle walk out of Mu's room she began to think _Hey I thought he loved me?? What if he likes Nartle?? Oh no I can't do this!_.

"Ramius Mr.Cuddly says you have a problem" Mu La Flaga said scaring Ramius out of her panties (they were green I saw).

"Well I might I have a talk with MR. cough cough cough Cuddly??" Ramius asked politely trying to regain her composure.

"No ear squeezing though" Mu La Flaga handed over Mr.Cuddly but he knew what she was thinking.


	6. If it is small its Mwu's

"Welll you see Mr.Cuddles this all began when I saw Kira grab Lacus's uhhhhhh chest" Ramius explained to the stuffed animal.

"I love you!" The teddy bear said.

"Yes you've said that for the past half hour........." Ramius said

"Hug me!" The teddy bear squeaked.

"Oh fine alright............." Ramius gave the teddy bear a big hug and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Boobs!" The teddy bear said

"What in JESUS'S MOUSTACHE!" Ramius said holding out the teddy bear.

"Uhh Captain just wondering what's with the teddy bear?" A person appeared on the screen with a somewhat smile on their face.

"Annnnnywaaay's your needed at the deck........holy crap that's weird..." The voice said again as the screen turned off.


	7. Bear piss

"Well you called?" Ramius said opening the door to the bridge.

"Yes..yes we did……………Ramius may we ask you something?" The man at the navigation table said.

"Go ahead." Ramius sat down.

"Would you like to know what makes you strong?" Another man aksed.

"Um….try not to swarm me like that it makes me scared…." Ramius said as more men surrounded her.

"The bear piss will make you strong!" A man yelled as he shoved a bottle of bear piss down her throught.

"MU HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ramius coughed ever so loudly.

"He isn't here but I am!" Mr. Cuddles yelled as he leapt in the air. He dropped kicked one man and kneed another.

"Feel my fluffy, cute yet deadly pain!" The teddy bear went all king fu on one guy.

"Say hello to my little friend…bitches!" Mr. Cuddles pulled out two nickel plated .45's and mowed down the rest.

"Wow….throw them in the brig!" Ramius drank the last of the piss and handed the bottle to Mr. Cuddles.

"Did you drink all my pee?" Mr. Cuddles asked in astonishment.


End file.
